We're The Same
by JennaMW
Summary: After the war, Harry is left emotionally drained. When he and Draco are forced together, will their friendship be enough to bring them both back? NOT SLASH! Review would be nice?
1. Run

Harry ran. He ran faster than he has ever run. He ran past the Weasley's who looked shocked and scared for him. He ran past Ron and Hermione, who looked equally bewildered. He could hear Hermione shouting after him, but he didn't stop. He had to get out of there, away from the fans, the admirers, away from the people he loved most, but caused to lose so much.

It was the morning after the final battle, and he had been lunged at all day; people constantly shaking his hands, and thanking him. Thanking him for what? Causing the loss of innocent lives, destroying Hogwarts? He would never forgive himself for that. Never.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away, only for a bit, a week or so, just to chill. He would, of course, go back for Fred's funeral, and Remus', and Tonks', and Collin's, and probably Lavender's too. There was already talk of an assembly, to mourn the dead as a whole, and celebrate the beginning of a new era. He would go to that too. He knew he would be forced to make some sort of speech, or at least, say a few words. He would do that too. But for now, he had to run.

As soon as he was across the bridge, he looked back at the ruins of his home. Because Hogwarts was and is his one true home, where he lived for six years, where he fought, and loved, and lost. But now it was in ruins. He looked down, straight across the bridge, he saw the Weasley's staring at him, worried and confused. Ginny was looking as if she was going to start crying again. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, comfort her, be the boyfriend he hasn't been able to be yet, the boyfriend she deserves. And he will do just that, but in time, after he has recovered. He turned again, and disapparated.


	2. Anger

He felt the being pulled through a tube sensation, and appeared outside, number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. He took a deep breath and thought of the ratty old Black family home, within seconds it appeared before him, and he stepped inside. It was exactly how he had left it, dark, silent, depressing. Just what he needed.

He suddenly felt angry. As if someone had just punched him in the stomach and he felt the need to punch back. He walked down the hall silently, thinking of Kreacher, where could he be? Was he even still alive? And then getting the sudden anger again, all thoughts of the old house elf left his mind as he thought of the people he had lost. The people who didn't deserve what fate decided to throw at them. The people, whose families would now be in pain, grieving for their loved ones, they didn't deserve it, they never did.

Suddenly, his anger broke free, he couldn't control it, so he just let go. In the next hour he broke every piece of china in the house, tore the curtains and pillows apart, destroyed the staircase banisters to the point where they were nothing more than pieces of splintered wood, he threw the kitchen table through the window, causes the most unbearable yet satisfying sound. He took down all the dead house elves that littered the stairs and destroyed them with magic; he took the screaming portrait too, and burned her while she continued to scream. It was satisfying, therapeutic in a sick sort of way.

When all the anger he had inside him was finally gone, he sat in the middle of the ruins of the once great house. His fingers were cut and bleeding, his legs numb, his throat dry. He hadn't realized he had been screaming when inflicting the damage he had. He no longer felt angry though, sad yes, numb yes, but angry, no.

He stood and walked to the kitchen, which Kreacher was now trying to clean up. He leant in the doorway, as he watched the old house elf clean. Kreacher appeared not to notice him, until he spoke.

"Master Harry Potter returns after so long away, only to destroy my home" he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry for the mess I've made Kreacher, I will be redecorating anyway you know, but I am sorry." He spoke sincerely. To be honest, he was trying to win the elf back. He had been so kind to them, only for them to leave him suddenly, he didn't deserve the scare.

"Redecorate?" Kreacher turned to Harry wide eyed, unbelieving.

"Yes, redecorate" said Harry. "I'm going to be living here now, and I don't want to live in a dark depressing place. The space where you sleep will not be touched. Anything you want to keep, like pictures and things you can keep in your space, I don't want to see or hear them. I'll be repainting as well." Harry literally decided this on the spot.

"I want to keep the portrait of Mrs Black" Kreacher said timidly, looking down "but you killed her" he began to sob.

"Kreacher" Harry sighed, "Mrs Black was already dead; I burned her portrait, not her. Plus there is another smaller picture of her upstairs, you can keep that" Harry had crouched down to the house elf's level and was now looking him in the eye. Kreacher looked up, slightly happier.

"Ok," he said, "I shall have the smaller photo of Mrs Black, and the locket." This is when Harry noticed the fake locket, slung around Kreacher's neck. Harry nodded and smiled.

"That's a deal. Again, I am sorry for the mess" he said. Kreacher nodded.

"Does Master Harry want anything to eat" Harry's smile broadened.

"Well..."


	3. Love you

Harry awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. He knew who it would most likely be, but went to answer it anyway. He was right.

"Hi" he said sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes and leant in the doorway.

"Hi" Ginny said timidly. Harry was now wide awake upon hearing her voice. He looked down at her; she looked slightly scared of him. Harry sighed.

"Come here" he said, spreading his arms wide. She lunged at him and buried her head in his chest. She sighed contently.

"I missed you" she said quietly.

"Missed you too Gin" he said.

"Why did you run?"

"I had to get away" she pulled away from him, now looking into his eyes, her arms still round his waist.

"From me?" she asked.

"From everyone. Look Gin, I'm sorry I left so unexpectedly, but I couldn't stay there, I was going to go mad" he said leaning his forehead on hers.

"I understand Harry" she said, kissing his nose playfully. He smiled.

"Good. I love you Ginny." She pulled away completely then and stepped back in shock. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ginny shook her head vigorously before replying.

"I've been waiting seven years for you to say that to me" a tear rolled down her pale cheek and she stepped forward and kissed him. They embraced for a moment before pulling away and putting their foreheads together again, both smiling. Ginny suddenly turned serious. "Fred's funeral is this afternoon, and Remus', and Tonks'. You're coming right?" She pulled away to look into his eyes again.

"Of course Gin, I couldn't miss them, what time?"

"First one is at one" she said, "But be there at twelve" she said turning to walk away. He caught her and spun her round so she was flush against him.

"You didn't reply"

"Love you too"


	4. Thank you

Harry arrived at the Burrow at twelve as instructed and walked the little way through the marsh to the house. Stares were sent his way and he smiled slightly at them as he passed. He recognized most of the people here, many of whom now bared scares. He walked straight into the Burrow's kitchen, looking for two people in particular. He spotted them instantly and practically pounced of them. Hermione laughed slightly as she hugged Harry back and smiled when he hugged Ron.

"Where did you go yesterday?" she asked quietly.

"Where I always go" Harry answered simply, knowing people were listening, wanting to know the hiding place of the savior. Hermione nodded in understanding, as did Ron, and they stood there in silence for a moment. What were they to say? 'Oh! Lovely day for a funeral!' Ron settled with:

"Glad the bastards gone" which earned laughs from everyone who heard.

After the three funerals, no one was not crying, or sobbing, or consoling. Harry was doing all three at once. Fred was like his brother, Tonks like his sister, Remus like his father. He lost all three of them in one day, and so many others. But he couldn't just be thinking of himself right now, the Weasley's needed him too, they were more important than him.

The next day everyone returned to Hogwarts, including Harry, to grieve the dead as a whole, and to celebrate the new era. Harry knew he would probably have to make some sort of speech, which he didn't bother preparing for.

McGonagall had been talking for about twenty minutes, and Harry had zoned out. But after a nudge in the ribs from Hermione, he started paying attention again. God, she knew him so well! It wasn't long after that when the newly appointed head mistress introduced Harry.

He stood slowly, met with applause and cheering. He hugged McGonagall quickly before stepping up to the podium. He stared out at the hundreds of faces seated and stood around the still ruined Great Hall. He was slightly lost for words for a second, and then started just randomly talking.

"Uh, hi" good start "I'm Harry" well no duh "I'm slightly confused as to what to say to you all" that's better "but I think the best thing to do is to be honest with you "good boy "my life, especially the last year or so, has been hell. I've fought and lost and fought and bloody lost again and it was really hard to find the inspiration to keep going. But whenever I had one of those moments, one of those defining moments when I just felt like giving up, I would think of this place," he gestured to around the Great Hall, mainly the still enchanted ceiling. "And the people who live here, and have found their home here, like me. I would think of the innocent people who deserve a better future. Not some dark, uncertain one. And I would find the strength to keep going.

There's not really much else to say, other than a few thank yous I guess" he paused "first of all I want you to know that I didn't do this alone. I had two amazing people with me 100% of the time. As well as a few other here" He looked down at Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Luna too "First of all Ron Weasley" this was met with cheering and singing of 'Weasley is out king'. "This guy has been the most amazing friend to me, and even though we have had our falling outs in the past, he never stopped supporting me, or I him. He and his family have become like my family, Ron like the brother I never had. He kept me on the right path constantly, even when I started to stray towards something a little darker," this was met with confused faces, and looks of shock, Harry ignored them, he was on a roll, "he always would bring me back to the light. Ron, thank you." He smiled down at his friend who was beaming in the front row, his family looking on proud.

"Next person I want to thank, don't worry I won't go on all night" some people chuckled "is Miss Hermione Granger" this was also met by cheering and wolf whistling, which made Hermione burry her head in Ron's shoulder. "Without her brains, her support and her love, I would not be alive right now. She has saved my life countless times and for that I am thankful. Hermione," he was now looking straight at her, like she was the only other person in the room. "you stuck by me even when Ron didn't" this, again, was met by confused faces, particularly from the Weasley's, "without you I couldn't have got through the last year, without you I wouldn't have survived first year!" he said chuckling "Thank you, both of you, you're the best friends I could have asked for." This was met with 'awwws' from the crowd, and Harry went to finish his little speech.

"Thank you very much for listening everyone. But most of all, thank you for not giving up on me." He stepped down from the podium, and everyone stood with applause and cheering. Hermione and Ron approached him first and he hugged each of them in turn, Hermione was crying.

After hours of talking to people, shaking countless hands, and being complimented for his speech, he managed to sneak off, and apparate home. He collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly. Now, he could rest, hopefully, if the nightmares didn't come back.


	5. Nightmares

Harry awoke with a start for the fourth time that night. Every time he tried to sleep he would end up having some sort of nightmare. Usually involving the Weasley's blaming him for everything and banishing him from their lives. This doesn't seem like a scary nightmare for a war hero, but it really terrified him.

He eventually gave up on sleep. It was pointless continuing the routine of sleep, nightmare, awaken sweaty, sleep, nightmare, awaken sweaty. He had a long, hot shower, a cup of tea, read an entire book and managed to get 10 minutes of relaxation before he noticed the sun was coming up. He had another long shower before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen, to find Kreacher making his breakfast. He smiled; Kreacher really was a life saver sometimes, especially at meal times.

Kreacher placed a plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and beans in front of Harry who ate it gratefully.

"Thank you Kreacher" he said when he was finished, "I'm going into Diagonally today to pick up a few things, just so you know" he told the house elf, putting his plate in the sink.

"That is fine Master Harry, have a good day. Will you want lunch?" he added, looking up at Harry hopefully. Harry smiled down at him.

"No, I won't need lunch today thank you Kreacher, but I do fancy some pasta for dinner if that's possible, please"

"Yes yes of course Master Harry of course!"

Harry left the house ten minutes later, after having a deep conversation with Kreacher about pasta. He apparated to Diagonally, which was its usual packed self. As he walked down the cobble stone street he tried to ignore the stares. It had been a week since the memorial at Hogwarts and he hadn't been out of the house since. But he needed some dreamless sleeping draught urgently, or he was going to go mad.

He was bothered a few times by small children for autographs or pictures, which he was polite for. He didn't mind the kids, they were happy and excited to see him, but once they had gotten an autograph or something, they gave him his space. It was the pap's he didn't like. The so called journalists who just followed him around, even if he had already talking to them. It was moments like these that made him wish he had his invisibility cloke.

Thankfully, every shop he went into didn't allow them to follow Harry in, so he got some peace and privacy when doing his shopping. After a few hours of shopping in various places, and the paparatzzi finally getting bored and moving on, he found himself in Knockturn alley. He had been walking around aimlessly for a while before realizing where he was. He noticed it was considerably emptier than when he had last been there, and most of the shops had been boarded up, or burnt down. He continued to walk deeper through the strange alley ways, not really looking where he was going. And because of his blind walking, he ended up bumping into someone. None other than Draco Malfoy.


	6. What Time?

"Uh, sorry about that" Harry wasn't looking into Draco's eyes, he couldn't will himself too. The last time they had seen each other was when Draco had been forced to join his parents with the death eaters. And yes, Harry new Draco hadn't wanted too, he could tell.

"No, it was my fault" Draco said slowly, attempting to meet Harry's gaze. There was a moment of silence when neither of them moved. "What are you doing down here?" Draco's voice wasn't full of its usual venom, he sounded genially interested.

"I don't really know" Harry said honestly at the risk of sounding like an idiot. "I was just walking aimlessly and found myself here" he was looking up at the roofs of the old shops, into the crooked windows, down the abandoned alleyways, anywhere but Draco's eyes.

"I see" he said, annoyed that Harry wasn't man enough to meet his gaze. If anything it should be Draco not wanting to meet Harry's eyes, Draco was the guilty one.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked, finally looking at Draco, but at his eyebrows instead.

"I came to Diagonally to pick up some things, but couldn't handle the people out there, decided down here was safer at least" Draco was surprised how honest he was being.

"Yea, I guess I can understand that" Harry paused, and then took the jump, "when is your trial?" Draco looked indifferent for a moment, contemplated the meaning behind the question, but he eventually answered.

"Tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Why?"

"I want to be there"

"Why? So you can see me be put away?"

"What time Draco?" Harry voice was no longer timid, it was strong and powerful and demanding.

Draco sighed. "Two thirty, courtroom 6" he said.

"Ok, see you there" with that Harry walked off, straight back into the hustle and bustle of Diagonally. Leaving Draco to think about what just happened. Potter is going to his trial tomorrow? Yes. Why? I have no idea.


	7. Azkaban

Draco ended up being escorted to the Ministry of Magic by two very large and grumpy aurors. They made no effort to start a conversation when waiting outside the courtrooms, and Draco was pleased. Anything they had to say to Draco would probably have been highly negative and Draco couldn't be assed to deal with that now. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for Azkaban.

Draco knew he wasn't evil. Draco knew he didn't want to get the dark mark. Draco knew he was good. But his actions spoke otherwise. The tattoo on his left arm hadn't burnt since the final battle but Draco could still feel it rubbing against his suit sleeve.

He kept it cool as he was brought into the courtroom. Every eye was judging him, condemning him, every set of eyes, except one. His grey eyes locked with green as he crossed the room to a large wooden chair. He continued to look into Potter's eyes, they were blank. He sat, pulling his attention away from Potter, and to the new Minister, Kingsley.

"Draco Malfoy you are being tried here today for the act of becoming a death eater, letting death eaters into the grounds of Hogwarts, and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plea?"

"I am guilty to all three charges" Draco said. He thought it better to be honest now, no point in lying, they had proof of everything. People around the room began whispering, obviously not expecting Draco to plead guilty.

"I see" said Kingsley. "Well, as you have been so honest, this will be quite easy. I hereby sentence you, Draco Malfoy to-"

"WAIT!" Came a booming, dominating voice from the side. Everyone whipped round, including Draco, to find Harry Potter standing in his seat. "I have something to say" he said, he sounded as if he were a teacher telling off a pupil, not a teenager talking to one of the most powerful leaders in the Wizarding World. Kingsley looked taken aback for a moment, before composing himself. Harry obviously knew he was going to let him talk; otherwise he wouldn't have spoken to him in such a way.

"Yes? What is it Potter?"

"Draco is not guilty of the charges you are giving him" queue gasps here, especially from Draco. Not guilty? Since when? "I mean, he is guilty of becoming a death eater, but he was forced into it by his father. He did let death eaters into the castle, but if he hadn't of Voldemort would have killed his mother. If someone was threatening your family, you would do anything right?"

"Well, I… yes…. I suppose I wou-"

"And speaking of his mother" Harry interrupted Kingsley, who looked as if he were about to faint. He looked rather scared of Harry, as did everyone else, but not Draco, he knew him too well to be scared of him. "She saved my life in the forbidden forest during the final battle" wait WHAT? "if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today, and neither would any of you." He finished with a curt nod and crossed his arms over his chest. He was standing directly in front of Draco now, facing Kingsley.

"Yes, well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I want Draco and his mother freed, now." Harry was really dominating Kingsley now, he gave him no other choice but to do what every man does when dominated by another man in such a way. He shouted at him.

"Well," he began, his voice rising instantly. "You have no right to come in here and tell me how to run my courtroom! Draco's mother is being trialed this afternoon, so nothing she did has any significance until then" Harry nodded "And as for Draco" his voice was lowering but was still loud "The fact he still tried to kill Dumbledore-" that's when Harry laughed, a big belly laugh that echoed throughout the courtroom. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Haven't you been listening" he said when he had calmed done slightly "He was forced into anything he did as a death eater. Plus the only reason Snape ended up killing him is because Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. That is something I admire, because neither of us can say we haven't killed." Harry eyes were on fire, all traces of laughter gone, they were angry.

"You killed Voldemort. That is something good." A jury member spoke up, her statement followed by nods. Harry shook his head a looked down for a moment.

"Any form of killing is wrong, whether for good or bad. I have killed more than once. I have used unforgivable curses. I have broken more Hogwarts rules than Draco. I have broken more laws than Draco. If you're going to send one of us to Azkaban, send me. Draco is innocent compared to what I have done." Harry looked properly scary at that point. His eyes were no longer the emerald green every girl adored, they were dark green, almost black. His fists were clenched at his sides, his hair blowing around his forehead, but there was no wind. Kingsley sat back.

"You've used an unforgivable?"

"Yes." Harry wasn't lying, he had. "I've used all three at some point." He shrugged. HE SHRUGGED? How could he be so casual about admitting something like that to a room full of people that could easily send him to jail? Oh! But that's brilliant! "I think I know what you're about to say. Don't I Kingsley?" His voice dripped well earned arrogance, something Draco had never seen before. Harry wasn't arrogant, ever.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco sat forward. "You are free to go on the condition you are put straight into the trainee auror programme to fight against rogue death eaters. You are also under the supervision of Harry Potter." Draco was over the moon. He had always secretly wanted to be an auror, but never had the opportunity, until now. And as for the Potter thing? That was fine too. Harry actually seemed like an Ok guy. Oh my God did he just say that?


	8. Let Him Rot

Harry spoke for Narcissa as well, when it came to her trial. She was put under house arrest though, which caused Harry to storm out of the courtroom shouting:

"SHE DESERVES BETTER!"

Draco asked Harry with caution whether he was going to speak for Lucius as well and smiled when Harry chuckled and said:

"That ass doesn't deserve to even look at us. Let him rot."

It had been a week since Draco's trial and news had spread fast. Every time Draco and Harry would be seen together it was on the cover of the prophet in a matter of hours. People seemed to be very interested in why Harry had suddenly had a change of heart. Every time he would be asked this he would laugh and say:

"Draco saved my life, so did his mother. You don't know the whole story, and you never will."

This statement obviously caused media frenzy which amused both Harry and Draco. It was true though. The public didn't know everything about Draco or Harry, and they never will. Harry has been keeping secrets his entire life, as has Draco. Just because the war is over doesn't mean they're suddenly going to open up.

As Draco had been released into the custody of Harry, it had been necessary for Draco to move into Grimmauld Place. This had made both boys grumble; just because they were kind of friends now doesn't mean they wanted to live together.

They had mainly kept to they're separate areas of the house for the six days Draco had lived there. Harry had started to redecorate but decided to leave all the bedrooms how they were, especially Sirius' and Regulus'. This also made Kreacher very happy. Kreacher was also delighted to have a Black living in the house again, and catered for Draco constantly. This isn't what Harry wanted, he wanted Draco to do his fair share, just because they had a house elf doesn't mean he was allowed to be lazy.

"Kreacher!" Harry called from the kitchen. The house elf appeared in a matter of seconds and bowed slightly to Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I do not want to waiting on Draco anymore" he said as powerfully as he could. The house elf looked bewildered, even angry. "Is that understood Kreacher? Draco may be living under this roof but he is not your master, I am." Harry had never spoken to Kreacher in such a way before.

"Yes, Master Harry"

"DID YOU TELL THE HOUSE ELF TO IGNORE ME POTTER?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Because you're lazy Draco. Post war my friend, time for hard work" Harry was painting the walls of his study at the moment Draco had burst in and began his hissy fit.

"What work is there to do?"

"You can help me paint these walls for a start, they really are stubborn" Harry was now much taller than Draco, due to the ladder he was standing on. He dipped his paint brush into the tin that contained the cream coloured paint and took one step higher. As he began to paint again he felt eyes burning into his back. He decided to try and lighten the mood. "Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to go get changed so you can help?" he was still painting, not even bothering to turn to see Draco's reaction. It came in the form of a loud growl, followed by a shuffling of feet and slamming of the door. Harry smiled. This is going to be fun.


	9. Open Up

Over the next couple of weeks Draco noticed he was going out more than Harry was. Harry was really secluding himself, he never went out, even for food or ingredients, he would get Kreacher too, or Draco if he was able. He ignored any owls from the Weasley's, or Hermione, or Neville, or Luna. Whenever he was asked to make a public appearance at some ministry ball he would decline straight away. He was even ignoring Ginny to an extent.

Draco also noticed Harry was in the Prophet constantly too. If he would make an appearance in Diagonally to simply pick up some food, it would be on the front cover. If he wouldn't make any sort of appearance for a few days, it would be on the cover. Long story short, he was on the cover every day, whether he wanted to be or not.

It was two days before they were both due to begin auror training. Draco was excited, but he could tell Harry wasn't. They hadn't talked much about anything since Draco had moved in a few weeks earlier. Harry had been making Draco do odd jobs around the house, but never really talked to him properly. Draco had decided enough was enough, and if for simply the sake of his sanity, they were going to talk, and Draco knew just what to say.

"Who did you use the unforgivables on?"

"What? No 'hello Harry, oh you're cooking! Want some help?'" Harry said with sarcasm dripping. Draco has seated himself at the kitchen table, looking at Harry intently. Harry was at the stove, his back to Draco, but when he turned and saw the look Draco was giving him, he sighed and sat opposite him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we live together now, and we're going to be training together soon, and you haven't left the house in two weeks. You need to open up."

"Wow Draco, didn't realise you were keeping tabs on me" Harry said chuckling, but there was no humour in his eyes. He sighed. "I used the cruciatus curse on your lovely auntie at one point,"

"When?" Draco was surprised by his answer, Bella had never mentioned it.

"Fifth year, after she killed Sirius." Harry paused, thinking, "I used the imperious curse on a goblin when we were breaking into Gringotts. And I used the killing curse on Voldemort." Harry was surprised that he had decided to open up to Draco so quickly. But he felt he could trust him.

"I thought you used '_EXPELLIARMUS!_" on Voldemort?"

"No! I told the media that so they would leave me alone, and so they didn't know I had used a unforgivable... imagine the headlines!" Harry waved his arms dramatically to show his point, which made Draco chuckle. "Look, all the times I used an unforgivable, it was for good reasons. Well, except your aunt, I just really hated her." Draco chuckled again, and smirked.

"Wow Potter, you're not as innocent as I would have first thought." There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again.

"What happened in the house after we left?" Draco looked up at him bewildered.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions."

"I'm not the only one who needs to open up. You say I haven't left the house in two weeks? Well, neither have you." Draco continued to look bewildered, and then he thought about it, it was true. How could he have not realised?

"Ok, Ok, I get it. But I'm not telling you about that, I'm...not ready." Draco looked down at his hands, which were threading together on the table; it was good for him to be honest. Then why did he feel so weak? "Ask another one?"

"Ok... you a virgin?"

Draco smirked.


	10. True Tale

"Why do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged, "interested for some reason, you had more time on your hands than I did"

"Since when?"

"Well, I was off saving people for the last 7 years, and you were what? Fucking Parkinson and smirking at people? Oh! And insulting me of course?" Harry voiced all of this as a question, because he really had no idea. Well, he knew about the insulting, and the smirking, the constant smirking, but he didn't know what Draco did in his spare time, and wanted to know, for some reason.

"You got a problem with smirking Potter?"

"Just answer the question Malfoy" This was the first time Harry had used Draco's last name to address him since before the war. It shocked Draco more than it should have, and for some reason was the thing that made him answer the Saviour's question.

"No, I'm not." Draco paused, "are you?" this time it was Harry's turn to smirk. Uh oh.

"Me either."

"What?" Draco spluttered slightly, and then said while chuckling "When did you have time to pop your cherry?"

"Ha!" Harry let out a belly laugh and put his head on his hands on the table in front of him. He was full on laughing now, as was Draco who had sat back holding his stomach. Once they had both calmed down enough, Harry suddenly became serious. "You know," he said sighing and sitting back as Draco had, "if we weren't in different houses in school, and our parents didn't hate each other, and you hadn't been such a dick," he ignored the mumbled protests from Draco and carried on, "and we weren't both forced into opposite destiny's, I think we could have been friends." Harry finished with a nod and a small smile.

"Hmmm" Draco seemed to be thinking Harry's statement over "yea, I suppose we were both forced to do things we didn't want to..."

"We're pretty similar to be honest"

"Yes we are" they looked at each other for a long time, starring into each other's eyes. They say there for ages, until Harry cleared his throat.

"How is your mother?" changing the conversation to something Draco hated to talk about.

"She's Ok, bored, but Ok" he was still looking intently at Harry, which was slightly unnerving. Harry was avoiding meeting his gaze but gave in after a while. "How are the Weasley's?" Harry snorted "No, seriously?" Draco looked genuinely interested so Harry answered.

"I don't know to be honest, haven't seen them in a while"

"I know that Harry" Draco said "but why haven't you seen them, weren't you saying they're like your family?"

"Isn't your mother family?"

"Barely, the childhood she gave me"

"Thought you had a wealthy childhood? Anything you ever wanted?"

"Just because I was rich doesn't mean I was happy. My parents didn't love me, not really, the house elves paid more attention to me"

"You were unhappy?"

"Yes. Suppose your childhood was the opposite to mine then? Happy, rich, powerful?" Harry looked taken aback; he thought everyone knew his story. He guessed only the Gryffindor knew his true background; probably why the Slytherins hated him.

"I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs of my aunts and uncles house. They had a spare room but my cousin would use it for toys and clothes. I cooked and cleaned for them since I could walk. My cousin and his friends would bully me, beat me and tease me. My aunt and uncle would constantly tell me how ugly and useless I was. I was in no way happy Draco." Harry was keeping constant eye contact with Draco as he told his true tail. Draco was completely shocked. He had been wrong, Harry Potter was indeed wealthy now, but then, before Hogwarts, he wasn't. "Plus," Harry added, thinking of something else, "I didn't know I was a wizard then either, or even that they existed. They told me my parents died in a car crash." There was a long pause.

"Fucking Hell Potter"

Harry laughed.


	11. You're Staring At Me

Draco exhaled loudly, and then sighed. Harry had stopped laughing and was now looking at Draco intently.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No really?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Oh sorry"

Awkward pause

"You're doing it again"

"What?"

"Staring at me. Come on, what's up? You're freaking me out!"

"Sorry, I didn't realise" Harry looked down at his hands on the table. "What?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me" Harry smirked; Draco chuckled and rubbed his face. "You Ok?"

"Yea..." queue yawn "Just tired I guess" he looked at the clock on the wall of the dark kitchen "Jesus! It's only 10!" Draco sighed again, he had been doing that a lot lately. It was then Harry's turn to yawn, and stretch. "You too ey?"

"Apparently. How can we be tired? We haven't done anything!"

"Maybe neither of us is used to telling the truth, so it takes it out of us little bit?"

"Hmmm" Harry appeared to be thinking this over. Draco sighed again.

"I think we should go out tomorrow"

"Where?"

"The Burrow" Harry suddenly looked very scared.

"No"

"But-"

"No." Harry's eyes were burning that dark green they had in the courtroom, Draco didn't argue again.

"Auror training in a few days"

"Yep" Harry's eyes began to go back to normal.

"You ready?"

"Nope"

"Me either"

"Good, I'm not the only one then" Draco stood up from the table, making the floor board's creek in the process.

"Well, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Harry continued to sit at that table long after Draco had left it. He had heard him moving around upstairs, before everything went quiet. He assumed Draco had gone to bed, and came to the conclusion he should be doing the same. But for some reason, he couldn't move from the seat, it was like he was stuck. At around 1 in the morning, after about 3 hours of staring into space, and his ass going numb on six different occasions, he finally willed himself to go to bed. As he lay down on the soft fabric, he looked to his left and groaned; his anti-dream potion was nearly empty. Sure, he would be fine for tonight, but he would have to get some more for tomorrow. Meaning he would have to leave the house, or get Draco to do it. But he knew if he were to ask Draco, he would be forced to go too. He sighed, one trip to Diagonally won't hurt. Right?


	12. Drag Me There

It did hurt. A lot.

"It wasn't that bad Harry, don't be such a drama queen" Draco said as Harry stormed out of the floo into the dusty kitchen.

"Wasn't that bad?" Harry slammed his shopping onto the table, making it wobble and Kreacher jump.

"I know you got more attention than you wanted, but neither of us had left the house for a fort night! It was to be expected, they wanted to know why they hadn't seen the boy wonder for a while" Draco was trying to reason with the very frustrated Harry. And Harry knew he was right, he was expecting the reaction he got, but he just didn't want it.

"At least you got something good out of this" Draco said smirking. Harry smiled.

He and Draco had apparated straight into Diagonally, but in an alley, so they weren't noticed straight away. Believe it or not, they weren't recognized at first. They managed to get a few meters out of the alley before a small girl screamed:

"'ARRY PO'ER!" and everything went to shit.

People quickly crowded round them, most of them asking for autographs and updates. Journalists came out of no-where, asking where they had been, why they hadn't been out in a while. Harry tried to turn around, in order to apparate, but Draco held his shoulder tight, so he wouldn't. When he realized he couldn't escape, he settled with hiding behind Draco, which made Draco chuckle.

"Don't be such a wimp Potter" the people around them laughed. Draco was surprised how nice they were being to him. He guessed because Harry liked him now, that they should too. He wasn't complaining.

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry, to put it bluntly, sucked it up. If he could face the darkest wizard of all time, he could face some paps. "EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" everyone around them went silent, journalists extending their recorders and prepping their cameras. Harry lowered his voice, "If you would excuse me and my friend here, we need to pick up a few things. I would appreciate doing this in peace." Everyone was still silent; shocked really, Harry had changed his tune so quickly it bewildered people.

"Can I ask you one question Mr Potter please?" One pap asked, breaking the silence, he looked almost scared. Harry turned to him, smiling slightly.

"You may ask one" The journalist gained a bit of confidence.

"You disappear. We see you once every couple of weeks, Draco too." He began, "I just wanted to know," he paused, "Where have you been?" he was directing his question to Harry, but was looking between the two of them. Harry smiled.

"I was on the run for over six months; I was injured, although I didn't show it during the battle. I was physically and emotionally drained. For those of you who don't know as well, I was killed too. Yes, I came back, but being hit by a killing curse takes it out of you." He said chuckling, everyone looked taken aback, except Draco, he knew this. Draco laughed with him, which made people look at him. "Plus," Harry said, pulling everyone's attention back to him. "I have lost people who are close to me, like so many others have, and like them, I have been mourning. But to answer your original question, I have been at home."

"But where is your home?" someone asked.

"I said one question" he grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him in front of him, pushing him through the crowd. They walked down the street side by side, being stared at as they went.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Draco asked. He could feel the death glare Harry was giving him. "What? They're leaving us alone now"

"Yes, but we were still mobbed in the first place, it shouldn't be like that"

"It's only been a few months since the war Harry" Draco said, turning into Flourish and Blotts, "you can't expect them to ignore you" Draco was right, he knew it, Harry knew it.

"Ok Ok, you're right. I guess its fine now, I mean people are staring but they're not mobbing" Harry said, looking around the shop at the various shoppers.

"I think I want this one" Draco said, holding up a large, grey book.

"Jesus Draco! You read more than Hermione!" he said chuckling, and then stopped when he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"I wouldn't make a bet one that" Harry turned slowly, smiling slightly. The whole shop had stopped, because somehow, they knew they hadn't seen each other, they wanted to witness the reunion between two of the golden trio. Hermione stood there smiling back at him, she looked slightly emotional too.

"Oh my God Hermione, I'm so sorry! I just needed time to be alone and, oh god I'm such a bad person, you needed me and I wasn't there for you lot, oh god, oh god, how's Ron? Molly? Arthur? George? Oh god how's Ginny?" He said this all in one breath, Hermione just chuckled.

"Harry, we knew you would do this, we understand. You're probably in more pain than we are, we understand Harry. Harry look at me" she placed her hand on his cheek, moving his head so their eyes were locked, tears in both pairs, "Harry, we love you, we never stopped" That's when he lost it, engulfed her in a massive bear hug, lifting and spinning her round. Draco stood there smiling slightly at how happy Harry looked. Hermione was crying at this point and both were laughing.

"Missed you" he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear though.

"Missed you too Haz" she whispered and giggled again when he grumbled at his nickname. They pulled away, both smiling, both overjoyed. "Come over to the Burrow tomorrow?"

Harry pulled away completely then. Hermione looked concerned. Harry simply said

"Not yet" before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Harry stopped, turning to face the person who had shouted. "Potter, you are going to the Burrow, you are having one of those amazing dinners that you're always talking about that Molly cooks, you're going to talk to Ginny and apologize to all of them. Staying at the house with the house elf isn't going to help you."

"I told you I'm not ready Draco" Harry was looking around, everyone in the shop was still listening, he saw a journalist with a camera and recorder.

"You're never going to be ready if I don't force you" Draco said sighing, "Look, I'm going to my mother's tomorrow night, to have dinner, and you go to the Weasley's." He said this as a statement not a suggestion. Harry sighed and nodded.

Hermione smiled and jumped slightly, kissing him on the cheek before skipping out the door. Harry and Draco locked eyes, everyone in the shop holding their breaths.

"I'm going to get the potion, meet me at the floo?" Draco nodded and Harry left the shop. As he walked down the street, more paps approached him, but he ignored them as he passed. They continued to shout as he got close, and followed him when he walked away.

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE HAVING DINNER WITH NARCISSA MALFOY?"

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE A HOUSE ELF?"

"IS IT TRUE YOU REALLY HATE THE WEASLEYS?"

He just ignored them, and made his way to the potions shop.

"You're really going to force me to go tomorrow aren't you?" Harry said as he placed ingredients and food into the cupboards of the kitchen.

"Even if I have to drag you there myself" He stated, pouring boiling water into two mugs.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"You have a family who love you. I don't. You're lucky. I'm not. I'm not letting you ruin this" He parsed a mug of tea to Harry who looked at it with a grimace.

"Got anything stronger?" Draco smirked and tipped the tea down the sink, before going to a cupboard and getting out two bottles of fire whiskey. "That's better, anyway," Harry began as he perched on the edge of the kitchen table, Draco doing the same on the cabinet opposite him, their feet almost touching. "You're mother loves you you know, you're the reason she saved me in the forest, she wanted to know if you were safe" Harry was looking Draco in the eyes, truth shining from them. Draco gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Harry"

"You're going to have to drag me there"

"Looking forward to it"


	13. Awkward

Harry had received an owl from Hermione, telling him when to come to the Burrow. She had stated that she hadn't told anyone of their encounter, or that he was to come for dinner. So, if he were to back out and stay at home, he wouldn't be disappointing all of them, just her. This, of course made him feel even guiltier, which he guessed was her plan. Clever minx.

At around six in the evening there was a knock on the door of the Burrow. Everyone was in the living room, discussing their day. They all turned to the door, wands drawn (they had become even more paranoid since the war ended, and they never had visitors). Hermione, her wand still in her pocket, stood up and walked towards the door smiling. She glanced through the peep hole, to see a mess of black hair and a faint scar. She turned to the Weasley's, who were all looking worried and smiled a brilliant smile, she turned to Ron.

"Guess who?" she began to laugh and opened the door. Harry stood there, looking slightly scared; everyone just sat there in shock, slowly placing their wands back into their pockets.

"Before you invite me in, if you want to, and before you say anything, I need to say something." Harry began, taking a deep breath. "There's a lot going on inside my head right now, things that even you guys can't help with. Because of these things I'm unpredictable, and therefore dangerous. I've stayed away because I don't want to risk you I love you all too much." He smiled slightly. "And I mean that" he continued, "I love you so much it hurts to know you're in pain, I can't bare it" his voice was wavering slightly, tears threatening to fall. Hermione ran to him and jumped into his arms. He cried into her hair, constantly whispering apologies. Hermione pulled away, only for Ron to take her place, then Molly, then Arthur, then Ginny, who he squeezed tighter, then Percy, then Bill, and then George, who whispered:

"Just because we're in pain doesn't mean we don't need you"

"I know, I'm sorry, we'll talk later" George pulled away nodding and Harry smiled at him. Everyone else wondered what they said but didn't ask.

"Well!" Molly exclaimed clapping her hands together to break the silence, "Harry dear, you look famished! Come on come on, let's get you fed shall we!" she said steering Harry in the direction of the dinner table, which had food suddenly appearing on it.

"So where's young Mr Malfoy?" Arthur asked, cutting into his meat.

"Oh, he's having dinner with Narcissa tonight"

"Did she really save you?" Percy asked quietly.

"Yes, well no, but yes" when everyone looked at him confused he continued, "She didn't save me like we saved Draco and Blaise" he ignored the more confused faces, "but she told the dark lord I was ded when I wasn't, basically saving my life" Harry put a slice of potato into his mouth and looked at his plate as he chewed. "This is lovely Molly"

"Thank you dear" she said smiling. There was a long silence, not awkward, nor comfortable, just silence, where no one spoke. They just chewed their food and were silently begging someone to talk. George finally thought of something to say, and was careful when saying it.

"Harry?"

"Yea G?"

"What happened in the forest?"

"The Dark Lord killed me G"

"I know, I know, but what happened from your point of view? Did you see a white light or what?" everyone looked from George to Harry, patiently awaiting his answer. Harry took a deep breath.

"I'll give you the short version. I walked into the clearing, Voldemort cursed me with the killing curse, I fell, saw a white light, and woke up with Narcissa whispering in my ear asking whether Draco was alive or not." He placed another potato in his mouth and chewed as everyone processed this. He looked at Ron and Hermione briefly, they were the only people in the world who knew what really happened. He hadn't just lied to the Weasley's that is what happened; he just missed a few things out. They looked slightly unnerved but showed understanding for him not saying everything.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm hiding a lot of things Gin, I'm sorry"

"You're not even going to tell me?"

"No" He ate yet another potato and continued to look at his plate. Silence followed, this time awkward. "It shouldn't be like this" Harry said finally.

"Like what?"

"Awkward. You've been my family for seven years; Molly and Arthur are like my parents. This shouldn't be awkward!" he was getting angry, and he felt that, he felt he was going to lash out any second; he tried to regain control over himself before he said or did anything stupid.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice calmed him instantly as he looked at her she took a step back in shock, "You…your eyes Harry!" Harry frowned and looked at Hermione who did the same as Ginny, as did Ron, and everyone when they saw his eyes. They were jet black, no white with green and a small pupil, but completely black, like holes in his head. He ran to the mirror and watched as they turned back to normal.

"What's happening to me?" he cried into the mirror. "This is why I didn't want to come tonight, I didn't want you to be at risk!" he sobbed uncontrollably until someone grabbed his shoulders, he turned to face them.

"We're going home" Harry nodded and turned quickly to the Weasley's.

"I love you, never forget that, please, just know I love you" he turned back to Draco, who apparated them away.


	14. Weakest People

Harry spent the rest of the night crying, sniffing and all around feeling sorry for himself. Never once has he felt so helpless and useless. He saved the world, only to be tortured by nightmares and anger that threatened to tear him apart.

Draco sat outside his door, listening to the sounds of the savior's tears. He hated this, hated seeing Harry so weak, but what could he do? He had tried to console him, talk to him, but nothing was to be done. They did have a brief conversation through the door of Harry's bedroom though; Draco simply asked whether he was still going to go to auror training the next morning, Harry replying:

"Of" sniff "Course" sniff.

But Draco wasn't convinced; Harry was having violent mood swings. He pretended not to notice the fact he would be laughing one minute and having a go the next. He pretended not to notice the way the house was when he had first moved in, it was in ruins. He pretended not to hear Harry screaming at night, when he had forgotten to take his potion. He pretended that Harry was Ok, that he was happy and trouble-free. Because if he did that, he wouldn't have to face the fact that the one person he has always looked for to be strong was one of the weakest people he knew; and that, he couldn't bear.

The next morning Harry left his room only to find Draco sleeping outside it. He sighed; he should have known he would do this. His exhaling seemed to have woken Draco, because he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Harry, who was looking down at him indifferently.

"You Ok now?"

"Yea"

"Good"

Awkward pause

"What time is it?"

"Eight, we have an hour to get to the ministry, I suggest we floo"

Draco nodded and accepted the hand Harry put out for him. He allowed himself to be pulled up and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before heading to his room to change.

They both stepped out of the floo system with dignity and Harry was thanking the stars no one knew about the incident last night. He had decided, just before he fell asleep, that he would seek help, from whom? He didn't know yet, he just needed help.

"So this is actually happening?" Draco asked in awe as they walked up to the new statue in the middle of the ministry. It was no longer the degrading figure that was there during the war, it was now a statue of Harry…

"Yep" Harry popped the 'P' as he stared up at himself. "Did they really have to do this?" He asked throwing his hands up and speaking loud. People had started to turn their way, to listen to their conversation.

"You're the Savior my friend," Draco said, patting him on the shoulder, "it is to be expected" he started to walk away, his eyes lingering on the statue as he went, Harry copied him and they both walked to the meeting place.

Harry was approached a few times, people asking for autographs.

"Are you here for the auror training today Mr Potter?" One journalist asked.

"Yes I am, we both are" he said gesturing to Draco who was also getting interviewed, if you could call it that, by another journalist.

"Are you excited for the training?" He heard a journalist ask Draco. Draco smiled and said:

"Of course, it will be great to learn to new skills"

"Like you already don't know enough" Harry interjected, calling over his shoulder, "the amount of books this guy reads, I would be surprised if he hadn't read the entire Hogwarts library by now"! he smiled when others around them laughed.

"I could say the same to you mate, well except for the reading part, I doubt you can even read…" he paused pretending to think " however, I'm sure you'll be the one teaching the instructor, you probably have more experience…" Journalists around them were going crazy with pictures and video. They continued to banter, forgetting about the paps altogether.

"Well, I know I've taught you a few things"

"And I you Mr Wonder boy"

"Ha! Like you've taught me anything?"

"Oh yea? Who was the one who didn't know how to cook before I moved in?" this caused laughs from spectators.

"Oh please! I'm the one who taught you the Protronas charm!" there were a few gasps as they both expected. People were slowly coming to the conclusion that they really didn't know anything about the two boys in front of them, which is how the boys liked it.

"A charm I will never use"

"You'll be surprised how useful it was my friend, especially during the war"

"All the things you've told me Potter, I don't think you can surprise me anymore" Draco chuckled.

"Care you make a wager, Mr Ice Prince?"


	15. Truce

Before Draco had the chance to respond, someone with a deep booming voice interrupted him.

"Potter! Malfoy! Get your asses over here now!"

"Oh, someone's mad at us" Harry smirked. Draco noticed he had a lot more arrogance and confidence when he was at the ministry. Another example of that would be the trials, where he practically talked to Kingsley as if _he _were the Minister, not him. Well, you can't blame the guy, he is the Savior.

"Come on you!" Draco chuckled and pushed Harry in front of him, through the crowd of people, still taking pictures, and in the direction of the booming voice. Turns out said booming voice was Kingsley, who was looking extremely red faced and tired.

"Sorry Kings, we got held up with the paps" Harry said, pointing his thumb at the now dispersing crowds behind them.

"Right, now you are all here" Kingsley appeared to have ignored Harry, who didn't look too bothered about this. "Please follow me to the training halls" Kingsley walked briskly away, followed quickly by all the trainees. There were around twenty five of them, who all looked slightly taken aback by Draco's and Harry's presence there. Draco noticed Blaise Zambini in the front, he smiled slightly at the thought of Blaise being an auror, he always secretly thought he would be good at it; he has the determination and skill. He made a mental note to talk to him later, or to at least owl him.

"Hey Harry, didn't think you would turn up today" Harry turned to his right to see Ron, who was looking slightly sheepish.

"I knew you would be here" Harry smiled, making Ron visibly relax. "And, I am sorry about yesterday" he said, suddenly becoming serious, "I don't know how to explain-"

"Then don't" Ron interrupted him, "If you need me I'm here. Ok?" Harry nodded and smiled and they continued to talk as the three of them walked to the halls. Draco kept silent the whole way there, knowing Ron hated him, and not wanting to interrupt the two friends. He can be quite considerate when he wanted to be.

"So, Malfoy," Ron said, agnologing Draco's presence for the first time, "you want to be an auror then?"

"Yea," Draco said quietly "it's a noble profession, protecting people and such, like the idea of it" Draco was trying to be as honest as possible, but was failing slightly. He didn't really know Ron, even if they have known each other for seven years. That was seven years hating.

Ron nodded his exceptance and held out his hand to Draco.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Draco took his hand and shook it, they smiled at each other slightly and Harry looked over the moon, standing between them.

"This is awesome" was all he said, making both of them chuckle as they all continued to walk to the training halls.


	16. To The Sound Of Cameras

It was three months into auror training. Draco and Ron had been getting along quite well, but were not necessarily friends. Harry was overjoyed at their truce and was always smiling like an idiot when they made each other laugh. Ron had also discovered Draco was a fair chess opponent, whereas Harry just lost every game, Draco made him think when he was playing.

Harry hadn't gone back to the Burrow since the incident three months prior but had spoken and apologized to all the Weasley's, who had all been way to forgiving and accepting.

"We're here when you need us Harry, we love you" was all they said and Harry was thankful to have them. But this didn't stop his nightmares. Every single night he would wake up screaming, in a cold sweat, with Draco standing over him looking terrified. Every single night, even when he took his potion, it seemed it wasn't working anymore, like the dreams were getting stronger. This also didn't stop him losing control. Whenever someone insulted Draco in front of him, or he would be surrounded by paps that wouldn't let him leave, his eyes would go black and he would have to apparate, wherever he was, he couldn't risk people knowing about his 'problem'.

Draco had also become friends with many other aurors in training, one of which was Blaise. Draco had caught up with him on their second day, during lunch, and apologized. Blaise had been taken aback by this sudden plea for forgiveness, it was very unlike Draco, but because of this, Blaise forgave him.

One thing that hadn't changed was the attention that Draco and Harry got from the media. After the banter on the first day the newspapers went crazy. A new story every day, how they were inseparable, and couldn't take their eyes off each other during training. This made them both laugh, what were they trying to say?

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron had become the famous four. The fact they were all getting along and were willingly spending time together shocked a lot of people, but no one was complaining. Harry and Draco were not on the covers alone; Ron and Blaise were in the spotlight also. Ron had become relatively used to it, it had happened since before the war, but Blaise had never had this kind of attention before, it scared him slightly. The main reason he got on with Harry and Ron so well was because he had no hate for them anymore, after they saved his and Draco's lives, he had no reason too.

Harry was walking through the Ministry alone. Because he was a common visitor, people didn't swoon as much, and the paps kept their distance mostly. But today people were staring in disbelieve, people were shocked as he strutted past. He was smiling. This doesn't seem like a big deal, everyone smiles right? Wrong. Harry Potter doesn't, well, not all the time. He only smiles when he's with his friends, or just humiliated Kingsley again. But today, Harry was walking through the Ministry of Magic, with a smile on his face. Why you may ask? Because he was on his way to meet Ginny for lunch, that's why!

He flooed to Diagonally and made his way to a little cafe. As he walked in the door every eye was on him, and so were a few cameras. But he didn't care, he didn't see, because all he could see was a head of ginger hair and piercing brown eyes. He smiled wider and made his way over to her, he picked her up and spun her round and heard cameras click. His kissed her quickly before sitting in a booth at the back of the cafe.

"Missed you"

"Missed you more"

"Impossible!"

"You're in a good mood today"

"Why shouldn't I be? I get to see you"

"Harry, you need to stop saying things like that"

"What? Why?" he was suddenly very scared.

"Because I never know how to respond to such a sweet remark silly!" Ginny swatted his arm playfully and he smiled and pulled her closer. They heard more camera clicks but ignored them, Harry didn't mind showing off his girl, because that is what she was, his girl, forever his girl.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing and drinking coffee and eating chips, but soon Harry had to leave. He kissed her to the sound of cameras and put his forehead on hers.

"Come over tonight?"

"Of course"

"Excellent" Harry smiled and kissed her forehead "I finish work at five, come over for six?"

"Ok" Ginny nodded and smiled at him, kissing his lips quickly before walking away. He watched her go, before returning to work even happier than before. As he entered the Ministry via the floo he was met with the paps yet again, but for once he didn't mind.

"Hey guys" he waved and he walked past.

"And why, may we ask, is Mr Harry Potter so happy?" shouted a pap from behind him. He turned and smiled brilliantly.

"Because I've just had a lunch date with my girlfriend" he turned and walked away, even as the paps went crazy, back down to the training halls where he met the boys.

"Hey guys" he came and stood with them, still smiling like an idiot.

"You had a good date with Ginny then?" Draco asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Yep" Harry popped the 'P' and bounced slightly on his heels. "Oh, and she's coming over tonight by the way" Draco nodded. It wasn't a rare ocurrance that Ginny would come over for dinner, and she would usually stay the night too, but seeing as how Ron was standing right there, they both decided not to mention that bit.

"So, how much you want to bet Harry and Ginny are going to be on the front over of the Prophet tomorrow?" Blaise chuckled, as did everyone else.

He was right, Blaise was always right. The headline was amusing:

'TEEN SAVIOUR BREAKS HEARTS AS HE HAS SWEET LUNCH DATE WITH GIRLFRIEND, GINNY WEASLEY'

Underneath, of course, was a massive picture of the two of them.

"Aww, how sweet, might have to frame that one" Ginny chuckled the next morning as she and Harry came down for breakfast. She held up the paper to the light as she looked over the picture of Harry kissing her forehead.

"It is quite a good picture" Harry agreed, munching his breakfast.

"There's more inside" Draco said, sitting next to Harry at the table, holding his own copy, which he handed to Harry, open on page 2.

"Oh yea" Harry exclaimed, looking over the other six photos on the page and skimmed the article.

"They keep saying how adorable you two are" Draco said chuckling, sipping his tea.

"They do don't they" Ginny was smiling, looking down at her own paper as she sat on Harry's lap. "I guess we're definitely public now"

"I suppose so" Harry rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh God look at the time I have to get back to Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up and running to the floo. Harry followed her, gave her a quick kiss and allowed her to floo away. He turned back to Draco who was sitting there smirking at him.

"What?"

"Silencing charms"

"What about them?"

"You forgot them"

"Oh..."


	17. Annual Christmas Banquet

"You got one too eh?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen to find Harry reading a letter from the ministry.

"Yea, 'Annual Christmas Banquet'? Are they kidding?" Harry threw the letter on the table and leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly.

"What's the problem?"

"I just don't like dinner dances with fancy names" Draco chuckled and cocked an eye brow, "You know, like Prom, it's a dinner, then you dance a bit, that's it, yet they still insist on calling it a prom. Plus, calling something a banquet means it's going to be extra posh, no thanks!"

"I don't know man, I think you should go"

"You going?"

"I don't know, just didn't think they would invite me; you? Sure, that's obvious, but me? Where's their logic?"

"Well, you're the second best auror in our class, you're one of my best friends," they had talked about it a few weeks before, they had established they were best friends, "and you're good on the eyes-"

"Oh Mr Potter you flatter me" Draco said smirking.

"-and because of all those things," Harry continued "it makes sense to invite you" there was a long pause before: "Well, I'll go if you go"

"Fine I'll go, but only because if I don't you won't and I think you should"

"Fine"

"You taking Ginny?"

"Is she invited?"

"Well, no, but it says you can bring a plus one" Draco said, reading over Harry's letter.

"Oh, then yes" Harry said smiling, thinking of Ginny in a ball gown.

The ball was on Christmas Eve night, which was two weeks from now. Harry owled Ginny quickly, inviting her and telling her about how much he hates banquets before rushing through the floo after Draco to try not to be late for work, again.

It was Christmas Eve, and both gentlemen were standing outside the entrance to the ball. It turns out Ginny was unable to come, due to the fact she wanted to spend Christmas Eve with George, Harry, of course, didn't argue and told her to send him his love, and a promise they would have that talk he said they would have all those months ago.

"They're going to introduce us"

"What?"

"That's what happens at these posh events Potter," Draco sighed at his ignorance "as we enter they introduce us by name, you for sure"

"Oh God!" Harry tried to turn around, to run and hide. He was Ok going to events like this; he just didn't want to be introduced to a room full of people like some sort of auction. But Draco caught his arm and spun him round to face him.

"You are not backing out now Potter, if I can do this, after my past, you can after yours" Harry had never seen Draco's eyes like this before. They were still their normal grey, but there was a fire there that he had never seen, he didn't know quite how to feel about it, but it made him shut up. "We're next" Draco said, straightening himself up after letting Harry arm go. Harry rubbed it slightly.

"Have you been working out?" Harry said with a smirk. Draco simply smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Now introducing, Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter" the doors opened and every eye in the massive ball room was suddenly on them. The girls seemed to swoon slightly, making their dates uncomfortable. It was complete silence though, no one moved, no one dared too. Harry simply smiled and waved slightly and began to descend the stairs, Draco followed suit and the place erupted. Everyone who was sitting down was now on their feet and applauding the two teens as they approached them.

Throughout the entirety of the evening, Harry and Draco were both asked for autographs, news on the ministry, old war stories etc... They were both in a dizzy really, not really knowing what to do with themselves. Every time they would go to each other for a chat, everyone around them leaned in slightly, like they wanted to hear what they were saying. Because these two boys were very private in themselves, they just stopped talking when they noticed and spent most of the night apart.

However, on one occasion when they were together, something life changing happened. Draco was looking around the room from his seat at the bar, with Harry mimicking him while sitting to his right. They were both sipping on their fire whiskeys and not saying anything to each other. Suddenly Draco couldn't breathe; his throat went dry, and his voice hoarse. Harry noticed this and quickly a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco? You alright mate?"

"N...n...no" Draco was stuttering, Draco never stuttered, this couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" It was only when Draco didn't answer, did Harry realise Draco was staring, but not at him. He followed Draco's gaze and his eyes landed on one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Of course, Ginny was the one and only girl for him, but he had to admit she was gorgeous. "Ohhhh" Harry now understood why Draco had suddenly gotten all flustered.

"She's amazing" Draco breathed, regaining some of his composure.

"Yea she is" Harry said, sipping on his firewhiskey, "so, you gonna stare all night or are you going to go introduce yourself."

"I already know her"

"What?"

"She went to Hogwarts, her name is Astoria Greengrass. I just haven't seen her in years now, she looks completely different" Draco had stopped staring like some sort of creep but was still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I ask the same question." Harry said, "You gonna stare or talk?" Draco downed his entire firewhiskey and walked over to her, leaving Harry alone at the bar. "Bastard" he said under his breath as he continued to sip and people watch.

"Hi" Draco said as confidently as he could when he approached her.

"Oh" she turned and recognized him "Hi" she smiled. "I'm Astoria" she held out her hand, still smiling, Draco didn't remember her being this nice, but, times change.

"I know, you went to Hogwarts, haven't seen you in a while" he said "I'm Draco" they shook hands slowly, Draco staring intently into her eyes. She looked down slightly as their hands parted.

"How have you been?" she asked quietly, still not looking up.

"I've been Ok, then bad, then worse, then better, now I'm excellent" he smiled, she looked up smiling too.

"Me too" there was a slight pause "Heard you're mothers under house arrest, must suck, how is she?" Draco stopped smiling for a moment. "I'm sorry" she said hastily, "wrong thing to say I guess" she looked down again, but he tilted her chin up with his hand, gently stroking her jaw.

"Care you a drink?" he kept his hand on her chin, hearing cameras clicking around him, but he ignored them, he only saw Astoria. She nodded and linked her arm through his.


	18. Pain

It was now May, on the anniversary of the war. Everyone was gathered at Hogwarts to celebrate. Draco was stood at the front of the Great hall with Blaise, Ron and Harry running late of course. As students and their parents began to enter the hall, they were recognized instantly. Since they had begun training as aurors they had been getting a lot more attention. They had been going on missions, locking up more death eaters than any other group of first years, and had been awarded medals of honour because of this.

Draco saw Ginny and Luna entering the hall, their arms linked. Luna saw him first and waved, making Ginny look over too. She smiled and waved; he just winked and smirked in response. She looked around him, and mouthed:

'Where's Harry?'

'Late' she just rolled her eyes and went to take her seat next to Luna.

Astoria entered next, with her parents in toe. Draco waved slightly at her when Astoria waved at him. They had been going out for four months now, and Draco had been happier than he had ever been before. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone but Harry.

When everyone was seated in the now over packed Great hall, McGonagall stood and went to address everyone. But before she could start speaking there was a massive commotion outside the Great hall doors. Everyone turned, Draco and Blaise produced their wands on instinct, as did some teachers. The doors burst open, making everyone jump and then applaud. Harry and Ron had burst through the doors and were now running up the aisle.

"Glad you could make it Potter" Draco said chuckling, placing his wand back in its holster.

"Sorry we're late" Ron said straightening his clothes up.

"Yea, sorry" people had stopped applauding now and were currently just staring at the four boys standing at the front.

"Well, as long as Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are here, I think it's time to begin?" she was asking Harry, who nodded and winked at Ginny. "Ok then," Draco could have sworn he saw a smirk but she hid it well, "as you all know, we are here to celebrate the end of the war, the death of the Dark Lord, and the beginning of a new era" she paused while people applauded. "I have asked Mr Potter here to say a few words," she gestured to Harry, who hid behind Draco, "he seems a bit reluctant" people laughed, then laughed harder when Neville shouted:

"Come on Haz, don't be a pussy!"

"Fine" he grunted, walking over to the stand. People cheered and wolf whistled. "Hi guys, and for the record Neville, you're calling me a pussy? Who was the one who lost a fight with some Cornish Pixies in second year?" Neville just laughed along with everyone else. "Anyway," Harry began when the laughter died down, "it's kind of hard to believe it's already been a year-" suddenly Harry doubled over, pain shooting through his body. People panicked slightly and Ginny sprinted to his side. Everyone could hear what they were saying, but he didn't care.

"Harry! Oh My God are you Ok? Is it your scar?" Some people gasped, more scared then before.

"N-n-n-no it's not" people visibly relaxed but tensed again when Harry let out the most blood curdling scream.

"HARRY?!" was the last thing he heard as he collapsed completely, he was unconscious, passed out from the pain.

He awoke to the sound of arguing, it sounded a lot like Mrs Weasley.

"Molly?" he called, and opened his eyes to find Molly battling her way through some aurors. "It's Ok guys, let her through, I need her" they looked at him for a moment before letting her through, she was crying more now.

"Oh Harry my dear boy, how are you feeling? What happened?" she was stroking his hair and holding his hand.

"I just remember pain, and awful visions, then Ginny screaming, that's it" Molly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares Harry? Draco told us" she answered his confused expression.

"I didn't think it was important, I've had them all my life. Granted they have gotten worse and worse over the last few months, and the dreamless potion I've been taking doesn't work anymore, but I just thought it was stress...OW!" Molly had hit him round the head with a spare pillow and was looking furious.

"That's not nothing Harry!" Harry whimpered slightly when Molly shouted, she sighed, "I'm sorry dear, Madame Pomfrey said she gave you a special potion Draco's been working on, that will make your dreams more positive" she smiled slightly at Harry confused face, "he cares about you love, more than you know".


	19. George

It was now mid June and Harry was feeling better than he had in months. The potion Draco had made for him not only made his dreams more positive, but also made him happier in general. Granted he may just be happier because he was actually sleeping...but Harry wasn't complaining either way.

He had been released from the hospital a few days after the incident after it being determined that his excessive pain was his body reacting to his mind's problems. Harry found this concerning but was reassured by Madame Pomfrey that Draco's potion had sorted everything.

As for Draco himself, let's just say he was now known as the Rehabilitated Saviour of the Saviour. He wasn't complaining about this title, but he let everyone know that he didn't do it to get his name in the spotlight again, he did to help his friend, but this got him even more attention.

Harry had decided he would finally visit the Burrow again, have one of those amazing meals that Molly cooks, and finally have that long over-due talk with George. He felt bad he hadn't had it sooner, but they had both been busy, what with depression and careers, they hadn't had the time. But Harry had the weekend off, as did Ron, and the entire Weasley family had made sure they could turn up, including Charlie, who Harry hadn't actually met yet.

He turned up on the Friday evening at six sharp and knocked on the door a good five times. Ginny was the one to open it and he smiled as she hugged him and pecked his neck in the process. They did this in front of family, you know, so her brothers wouldn't murder Harry.

"Harry darling" Molly called as she came out of the kitchen, her hair its usual messy self and her apron only slightly cleaner.

"Hey Mum!" there was a pause when everyone stopped, including Harry, he hadn't meant to say that. Yes, he had always told everyone that Molly was like his mother, but he had never actually called her that before, he cleared his throat. "Please say you made one of your famous roast dinners?" he said hopefully, trying to bring everyone out of their shock. Molly was still stood stock still, it appeared as if she hadn't heard him, he decided to just jump in. "Mum? Mum? You Ok? Come on you're starting to scare me now" he placed a hand on her shoulder, this seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she was in because she pounced on him faster than he had expected.

"Oh Harry! I love you!" he laughed into her hair.

"I don't know why this is such a shock" he said as he pulled away, addressing everyone else in the room, who were all still stood there rigid, "I mean, haven't I always said you guys were like family, Molly's the only mother I've really known..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Ron had jumped on him, wrapped his legs round Harry's legs and was proceeding to talk incoherently into Harry shoulder.

"Thank... you... love... Harry... family... shock... major... bloody hell" Harry just laughed along with everyone else at Ron's antics and linked arms with Hermione as they all walked into the dining room.

"Hey" she whispered as he held his arm in hers.

"Hey" he whispered back and they simply smiled at each other before laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ron asked as they sat either side of him, still sniggering.

"Yea, why do you guys look so happy?" Bill asked smirking. He shrugged.

"I got my family back..." Harry began.

"... and he knows they're not going anywhere..." Hermione added.

"...so why would I have a reason not to look so happy?" Harry finished with another shrug and the whole table giggled. Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder slightly before turning to his mother.

"Mum?"

"Yes love?"

"Are we ever going to get round to eating? Or does Harry have to say something cute again?" the table began to giggle again.

"Yea, as much as I love saying, as Ron put it, 'cute' things, I do also love your roast dinner" Harry leaned forward to emphasise his point, as did everyone else at the table. This, by the way, consisted of Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Fleur was with her family in France; she did live with Bill, but visited her parents and sister regularly.

"Ok, Ok here it is" she placed many plates on the longish table using her wand to levitate them all at once. Everyone cheered and dug in as Arthur quizzed Harry and Ron about their auror graduation, Hermione's pre-med, and Ginny graduation from Hogwarts.

"That's right!" Harry exclaimed, "You're graduating! How do you want to celebrate?" Everyone at the table was now looking at Ginny to blush slightly.

"I dunno, we were going to have a party in the Great hall, only seventh years allowed, if you guys want to come?" she gestured to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I thought you said seventh years only" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I have also been having hints about the fact I could invite you if I wanted to" Harry chuckled.

"I'll be there"

"Me too" Ron chimed in.

"Yea me too" Hermione smiled and everyone focused on their food for a while. It was a comfortable silence, not like before, while everyone was just enjoying the company of their loved ones. Harry felt so lucky, as he looked around the table, he had finished his meal, and was now observing. He noticed George swallow loudly and looked over to see him place his knife and fork neatly on his plate. He must have felt Harry's gaze because he looked up and their eyes met.

'Talk later' Harry mouthed.

'You said that a year ago'

'I mean it this time'

George sighed louder than intended and simply nodded.

"What were you two mouthing about?" Ron asked, making everyone look in his direction yet again.

"Oh nothing" Harry said still in a staring match with George.

"Yea... nothing" George said slowly, almost hypnotized by Harry's eyes.

"If you're going too eye fuck my brother, at least have the table manners not to do it while others are eating" Ginny whispered giggling, making Harry break the contact, and he suddenly felt very lost without it. He looked down at Ginny who smirked in victory.

"Well, it looks like everyone's done!" Molly exclaimed, clapping her hands together while people nodded.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and chat for a bit?" everyone nodded again and made their way through into the lounge, splashing out on various comfy sofas and arm chairs. George had just sat down beside his sister who was looking at Harry curiously.

"Harry you going to come and sit down?" Everyone's eyes followed Ginny's and found Harry leaning in the doorway, staring at George.

"Seriously, what is with the eye contact thing?" Percy exclaimed looking between Harry and George, who looked as if they were trying to burn each other.

"We need to talk" Harry had appeared to ignore Percy's question and was addressing George.

"We could have talked a year ago"

"I couldn't then, you know that"

"Why the sudden urge to talk now?" they were speaking as if there was no one else in the room, everyone looked very confused.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hermione asked, for once not understanding.

"Outside, now" was all Harry said and stalked out the door. All eyes landed on George who looked slightly angry, but stood and walked towards the door.

"We won't be long mum, save us desert" he said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said, looking bewildered, he had never seen Harry and his brother like that before, like they were going to kill each other, but with love. It was weird. It freaked him out. He looked around the room, everyone was looking fairly similar to him, which was good, it meant he wasn't being ignorant.

Outside Harry waited for George, by a tree they had climbed with Ron and Fred a few years ago over a summer. He had spent so much time at this old house, but never truly appreciated its beauty before... he heard footsteps behind him and smirked.

"You know the family are going to quiz us about this when we go in"

"Probably"

"Why did we need to talk now?"

"Because I have something to say" Harry turned to face George, who was standing less than a meter behind him, he smirked again.

"You look oddly like Draco when you do that"

"I'll take that as a compliement"

"You should"

"The family's watching you know" Harry said looking over George's high shoulder.

"Of course they are" Harry sighed as he said this.

Short pause

"What did you have to say?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"Everything"

"What's everything? Fred? Hardly talking to me? Not explaining what the hell happened?"

"All but one" George looked confused for a moment, then realised.

"Fred wasn't your fault"

"I've come to realise that"

"That's why you're not apologizing?"

"That, plus I know what it's like to have someone say sorry for your loss, when they had nothing to do with it... it doesn't help, it makes you more angry, so no, I'm not apologizing for Fred's death, but what I am saying sorry for," Harry took a step closer, if that was possible, "is for not being there"

"I knew you would understand" George smiled; "I accept your apology Mr Potter" George smiled at Harry's cringe.

"Only Draco and adults get to call me that"

"What's so special about Draco?" George asked sounding almost jealous.

"He's the only one who truly truly understands me, like, from an emotional level, he went through the same experiences, we're basically the same person" George looked curious but said nothing. There was another short pause before:

"You have anything else you wish to discuss with me?" Harry then smiled mischievously. "What? I know that look Harry!" George suddenly became fearful for his health. That look meant he had a plan; a plan that would result in fun, fun is something he hadn't had in ages! "What's the plan?" He was in either way.


	20. Ready?

"You sure you're ready for this?" Draco asked, showing off the slightest smirk. They were standing between Ron and Blaise, in one of the Ministry's ballrooms. It was their graduation. It turns out auror training only lasted for one school year, and, it now being mid June, they were about to become official aurors. Harry nodded slowly smiling at his friend.

"I've been waiting to do this for years" Draco smiled then, actually smiled, no smirking, no sneering, a genuine friendly smile. "Stop that, you're scaring me" Draco just chuckled, waiting for Kingsley to take the stage.

As he did he was met with applause, he began to talk about the importance of aurors in the wizards society, and the amazing talent of the graduates. But Harry wasn't listening; he was looking into the eyes of a ginger girl in the front row. She was smiling at him, and he could see her fingers twitching, she looked nervous as she winked at him and turned back to Kingsley. Harry couldn't understand why she was nervous, if anything, he should be, he was the one about to do what he was about to do. He looked to the guy she was linked arms with, George, he was looking into his eyes again, they did that a lot.

'Ready?' why was everyone asking him that. I suppose it was going to be a big day for him, but he was excited more than scared. He simply nodded and George smiled in return. Harry then turned his attention to Kingsley, who was still talking about honour and how proud their families should be of them.

Draco, Ron, Blaise and Harry were all stood at the front of the group of students on the stage. They were stood at attention but all were either smiling or simply smirking.

"Now, let's get to what you're here to see shall we?" Kingsley had warmed up to Harry and Draco over the past year. It's not that Harry didn't like Kingsley, it's just he really liked to piss him off. The audience nodded vigorously as Kingsley gestured to Harry and the other students. "We are going to introduce the students backwards" he ignored the confused expressions of the audience and continued, "therefore, first off, Mr Blaise Zambini!" The audience cheered, as did his fellow students, but Harry, Ron and Draco cheered louder than anyone else, which embarrassed him even more. He shook Kingsley's hand, took his certificate and held it up into the air, which was met with even more cheering.

"YES!" Blaise shouted as he sank to his knees in victory making people laugh and wolf whistle and he leapt off stage. Blaise was definitely a show boat, but he was also hilarious.

"Thank you Mr Zambini, well deserved" Kingsley chuckled as he turned back to the other graduates. "Next off..." the graduates came up to collect their awards one by one and took a bow and waved at the cheering audience. After a short while it was Ron's turn, and as his whole family was there, it was quite loud in the ballroom.

"Come on Ron!"

"Get in there Ronald!"

"Weasley is our King!"

His family were being highly embarrassing, as were his friends in the crowd, but he didn't care, he was grinning from ear to ear and punched the air as he jumped off stage. Harry laughed at his antics and waited patiently for his turn to graduate. But, to everyone's surprise, Draco was called first.

"Mr Draco Malfoy" people cheered for him too, which surprised Draco, even though it didn't anyone else. Harry saw he was shocked by the warm reception and sighed inwardly. Why couldn't he get it into his head? He was on the good side now. He was locking up deatheaters. He was forgiven.

Everyone's names were called, everyone graduating, everyone earning cheers and appreciation from their family and friends. People looked slightly confused as to why Harry hadn't graduated yet, but Harry was just standing there smiling, shaking and feeling slightly sick, but smiling all the same. This was seriously about to happen, he was seriously about to do this.

"Well, there is a particular reason why we have left Mr Potter here until last..." Kingsley began.

"Must be awarding some sort of special award" Blaise whispered to Ron and Draco who just smirked in response. It was far from that.

Harry looked down to the crowd, to George, who was giving him a reassuring smile and squeezing his sister's hand. He looked to Arthur and Molly, who looked elated already.

"We will explain this in just a few moments, but before that... ladies and gentleman, graduating with the highest of honours, the man of the hour, Mr Harry Potter!" the audience stood and cheered as Harry walked over to Kingsley. He was more nervous now, more than he was before. This was seriously about to happen, he was seriously about to do this. He took his certificate and held it up in the air, causing more cheers. Kingsley then took a step back, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. People sat and waited in silence as Harry approached the podium where Kingsley had just been.

"We didn't get to make a speech" Blaise grumbled.

"SSSSHHHHHHHH" Draco and Ron shushed him together, they wanted to hear this. They had been planning his for months, with the help of George, and it was finally happening! Draco was convinced he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey guys" Harry began, after taking a deep breath, "I'm not here to make a speech about aurors, or graduating, or anything in relation to why we are here today. In fact, I'm not here to make a speech." He then walked away from the podium, jumped off stage and made his way over to Ginny. "Hi"

"Hi" she said, slightly confused.

"Ginny, could you stand up for a moment please?" she looked to George, who smiled and nodded, she then stood, flattening out her summer dress as she looked up at him.

"What's going on?"

"Just listen" she nodded and he continued, "Ginny, in all the years I've known you, you changed so much. But you have always been brave, always been loyal. And that is something I truly admire about you, your sheer determination and skill." She blushed slightly. "Gin, I love you, and I know I haven't always noticed you the way I should of, and I know I left you, but I'm here now, and I want to make up for the year I wasn't with you, and spend the rest of my life with you" the whole ballroom was silent, all finally understanding what was about to happen. Molly was already crying Arthur was close; George was just full on beefing. Harry reached into his pocket as he went down onto one knee, Ginny whimpered and a tear slid down her cheek. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the highest of honours and make me the happiest man alive, by becoming my wife?" he opened the ring box, revealing a small blue diamond. All Ginny could do was nod, as Harry slipped the ring onto her small finger. Harry stood, she kissed him with all the force she had as the ballroom erupted. People were jumping up and down, and cameras were clicking as Harry rested his forehead on Ginny's.

"Finally" she whispered, he looked up into her eyes, "Your mine"

"Forever if you'll have me" there were 'awwww's' from people who heard the quiet conversation which caused them both to laugh. Harry then picked her up, and spun her round, which caused people to cheer louder. He put her down as he ran to Luna; they joined hands and spun in a circle as they jumped up and down screaming. People laughed and looked over to Harry, who was being wrestled to the ground by Ron, Blaise and Draco.

Draco got up after a while of tickling Harry to the point where he was crying and looked up into the crowd, who were all still celebrating. He locked eyes with Astoria and she smiled brilliantly.

'Oh my God! Did you know?' she mouthed to him.

'Of course' he replied smiling. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his waist, he rested his head on hers and sighed contently. She looked up at him smirking.

"You're proud of him aren't you?"

"I really am" he said looking over to Harry who was no longer being wrestled/tickled by Blaise and Ron, but was now being ambushed by the Weasley brothers. "He deserves this, he deserves something normal for once" she just hugged him tighter.


End file.
